ultra maniac:summer vacation
by maria-noel
Summary: what will summer do when 7 kids go to an empty cottage where there are NO parents and NO anyone but them and pure craziness! oh i bet... it would be humorous... (yuta bashing)
1. chapter 1

one morning in nina's house...  
  
nina: *yawns* hmm... it's been three months since maya-chan became the princess of magic kingdom. i bet she's so happy. hmm... too... sleepy... ahh... zzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
later, in ayu's house...  
  
ayu: *yawns* ahh... it's summer already! maybe i should invite those three over... *phone rings* hmm? i wonder who that is...  
  
in tsujiai's house...  
  
tsujiai(dreaming): no... no... shinosuke's human again!!! help me!!!  
  
then tsujiai puts up a sign saying "any witches that are here right now, please help!"  
  
in kaji's house...  
  
kaji: hmm... pancakes for breakfast sure are yummy, thanks for cooking mom. (thinks) i wonder what ayu is doing...)  
  
in ayu's house...  
  
ayu: *sneezes* hmmm... i wonder what that could mean? *gasps* maybe kaji is thinking of me! *gets kind of crazy because kaji thought of her* *the phone rings again* oh yeah the phone *answers the phone* yes? what do you need from... *the person who called speaks in a very, weird voice* *gasps* *thinking* this is scary...  
  
in nina's house the phone was ringing...  
  
nina: zzzz..... zzzz.....  
  
rio: nina! nina! NINA!!!!!  
  
nina: ahh... yamete ayu! (ayu stop) eh? what is it, rio?  
  
rio: ayu's on the phone.  
  
nina: eh?  
  
so nina answered the phone and...  
  
ayu: nina... *sniff*  
  
nina: what happened to you, ayu? you sound... well... uh... sick and tired.  
  
ayu: oh, i'm sorry nina *sneezes* that's what i wanted to talk about. *sneezes louder* someone called me earlier, the person was looking for you. when i told the person that you didn't live here, i heard the person saying some kind of spell and i became, sick!  
  
nina: eh?  
  
ayu: so... *sniff* do you know anyone who *sniff* casts spells like that? *sniff*  
  
nina(thinking): hmm.... who could it be? it must be a witch, hmm... it couldn't be maya-chan coz' she can't make contact with ayu and the others anymore. hm... masaka! (it couldn't be!)  
  
nina's mom: nina! they're here!  
  
nina: o-okay! i'll come down soon!  
  
nina's mom: okay!  
  
nina: AYU-CHAN!!!!  
  
ayu: ahhh!!! yes? *sniff*  
  
nina: please call the others and meet at my house! thanks!  
  
ayu: but nina... *nina hangs up* oh... nina... *sniff*  
  
so ayu called kaji and told him, "kaji-kun, please come to... *sniff* nina's house. *sniff* something is urgent. bye." and she hung up. then she called tsujiai and said, "tsujiai, please... *sniff* come to nina's house... *sniff* something's urgent. bye." and she hung up.  
  
so all of them met at nina's house, nina's mom invited them all in. inside nina's house..  
  
kaji: so, sakura, why did you gather us here?  
  
nina: well, you see...  
  
tsujiai: did you find a cure to your craziness?  
  
nina: n-no tsujiai-kun! it's about...  
  
ayu: do you know *sniff* who made me sick?  
  
nina: yeah... about that person, i wanted to tell you that...  
  
??????: it was me!  
  
????: don't listen to her nina! listen to me! i did it!  
  
??????: no! i did it!  
  
????: no! i did it!  
  
??????: no! i did it!  
  
????: no! i did it!  
  
??????: no! i did it!  
  
????: no! i did it!  
  
??????: no! i did it!  
  
????: no! i did it!  
  
nina: nnnnnn...... stop it you two! karura! rica! stop! ayu is one of my best friends now turn her back to the unsickly ayu-chan!  
  
karura: okay! ~casts spell to cure ayu~  
  
nina: now! which of you two did it! whoever did it will taste my wrath!  
  
rica(whispering to karura): karura, go on! tell her you did it!  
  
karura: hey! *covers her mouth*  
  
nina: karura!!!  
  
karura: *starts to have tears in her eyes* hmm... *looks at nina with her puppy dog eyes* but i... but i... i just wanted to...  
  
nina: to what?  
  
karura: well, she said that you didn't live at the house that i called! but you told me that this was your phone number! *shows nina the paper she gave karura that shows the number of ayu* i wanted to call you about what to do today! why are you blaming me! whaaaaaaaa!!!!! *cries*  
  
nina: ahehe...  
  
rica: don't cry, karura! it's all nina's fault!  
  
nina: well...  
  
ayu: don't worry nina! i was cured by the same person who caused me to be sick, so it's okay.  
  
nina: but ayu-chan!  
  
tsujiai: daijyoubu daijyoubu yo, sakura!(it's alright sakura!)  
  
nina: but i...  
  
kaji: let's all just get over it. ah! i believe these two haven't introduced theirselves.  
  
rica: oh yeah! i am rica! i am also a witch from the magic kingdom.  
  
karura: i am karura! i am also a witch from the magic kingdom.  
  
rica and karura: we are childhood friends of nina. nice to finally meet you.  
  
nina(thinking): finally?  
  
ayu: so how many more childhood friends do you have, nina?  
  
nina: hey! is it wrong to have many childhood friends?  
  
tsujiai: no, it's not, sakura.  
  
nina: i wasn't really asking. ^_^'  
  
karura: well, nina! why won't your friends introduce theirselves.  
  
ayu: ah! gomen gomen! (sorry) i am ayu tateishi. good to meet you.  
  
kaji: i am tetsushi kaji. nice to meet you two.  
  
tsujiai: i am hiroki tsujiai. yoroshiku. (nice to meet you.)  
  
rica: hmm.... (looks at tsujiai with a blushing face)  
  
karura(whispers to rica): hm? so rica.  
  
rica(whispers to karura): hm?  
  
karura(whispers to rica): you like that tsujiai guy, huh?  
  
rica(blushes and whispers to karura): no i don't!  
  
karura: oh yes you do!  
  
rica: no i don't!  
  
karura: yes you do!  
  
tsujiai: what are you fighting about?  
  
karura and rica: eh? *rica stops blushing*  
  
karura: oh! nothin'!  
  
nina: oh yeah! did i tell you that they're priestesses!  
  
tsujiai, ayu and kaji: eh!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: hai! (yes!) i am the priestess of water and ice.  
  
rica: and i am the priestess of light and healing.  
  
ayu: ahh... such beautiful elements.  
  
rica: yeah!  
  
karura: hmm...  
  
nina: what is it, karura?  
  
karura: well, i just thought that, you invited your friends for nothing.  
  
nina: eh?  
  
karura: we were the ones that introduced ourselves. you didn't really do anything!  
  
rica: karura.  
  
karura: hai?  
  
rica: stop being rude.  
  
karura: okay.  
  
--complete silence--  
  
tsujiai: so wanna go to our cottage?  
  
karura: ah! you mean the cottage that you went to when *rica covers karura's mouth*  
  
rica(whispers to karura): remember karura that we can't say that we hacked grandpa's computer!  
  
karura(whispers to rica): hai.  
  
ayu(whispers to nina): nina, what are they whispering about?  
  
nina(whispers to ayu): i don't know.  
  
tsujiai: how come everyone's whispering and whispering about somthin'?  
  
kaji: hmm... i dunno.  
  
tsujiai: hey! hey! hey guys! *everyone stops whispering* so how about it? wanna come to my cottage?  
  
all: yeah!  
  
tsujiai: okay, so... we'll all see each other at the train station tommorrow.  
  
all: sure! 


	2. chapter 2

so they all went home and slept. it was already night time since they ate and talked then ate again then talked about nonsense! and finally went home. but when ayu and the others went home...  
  
at nina's house...  
  
karura: nina nina nina nina nina nina nina nina nina NINA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nina: naniyo karura! (what is it, karura?)  
  
karura: rica rica rica rica rica rica rica rica rica rica RICA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: naniyo karura!  
  
karura: rio rio rio rio rio rio rio rio ri...  
  
rio: grrr... SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: ah! ;_; you're so mean to me!!!!!!  
  
rica: karura.  
  
karura: hai?  
  
rica: stop it.  
  
karura: hai.  
  
nina: huwaa... sugoi! (cool!)  
  
rica and karura: what's cool?  
  
nina: everytime rica calls karura calmly, karura becomes calm too! it's soooooooooo cooooooolllll!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica and karura(thinking): nina is very crazy.  
  
karura: you think she should be that serious about magic?  
  
rica: yeah.  
  
nina: huuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: *recites a spell*  
  
nina: huuuwwwaaaa *slows down* aaaaa...ah?...... *yawns* i'm gonna go sleep now. oyasumi... (good night) *shuts the door of her room*  
  
rica and karura: oyasuminasai! (good night)  
  
karura: you're really good at magic, rica.  
  
rica: yeah, thank you for the compliment.  
  
--moment of silence--  
  
karura: we should also get some sleep, rica.  
  
rica: yeah.  
  
so they all slept and woke up in the morning. when they woke up they went downstairs to eat breakfast then...  
  
nina: okaa-san! (mother) what are we having for...  
  
yuta: yo! nina!  
  
nina: ah!?! YUTA!!!! *rica and karura follows her*  
  
karura and rica: ah?!? yuta!  
  
karura(whispers to rica): look rica! it's yuta!  
  
rica(whispers to karura): what am i supposed to do?!? i'm not gonna blush! i never liked him!  
  
karura(whispers to rica): yes you have!  
  
rica(whispers to karura): no i haven't!  
  
karura(whispers to rica): yes you have! before!  
  
rica(thinking): but that was before! *gets irritated*  
  
rica(whipsers to karura): if you're not gonna stop i'll call you lea or even worse!  
  
karura(whispers to rica): what's worse than being called lea in public!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
rica: *grins* karura bear!  
  
karura: no!!!!!! *black background, animé style*  
  
because of this, yuta and nina look at them thinking they are crazy. karura and rica noticed them so they stopped.  
  
yuta: hahahahahaha.... very entertaining! ~_~  
  
rica(whispers to karura): see? no way i could like that crazy guy!  
  
karura: fine.  
  
nina: hmm... so yuta, what brings you here?  
  
yuta: hahaha...*slows down* ... *stops laughing* i came to come with you.  
  
nina: c-come with us? where?  
  
karura: oh my gosh! nina has memory loss like my... *rica covers karura's mouth*  
  
rica: there you go again! please stop it!  
  
karura: okay.  
  
everyone calms down and yuta tells them why he wants to come with them to the beach. he wants to come with them because he just wants to be with his friends. so everyone ate their breakfast and fixed theirselves. then they started to go to the train station.  
  
at the train station...  
  
ayu: nina! over here!  
  
nina: ayu-chaaaaaaaan!!!!! *running to ayu likie a fool*  
  
karura: ohayou!  
  
rica: ohayou!  
  
kaji: ohayou!  
  
tsujiai: yo!  
  
ayu: ohayou!  
  
nina: ohayou!  
  
yuta: yo!  
  
ayu: ^_^' yu-yuta?!  
  
tsujiai and kaji: eh!?!?  
  
yuta: why is it so surprising to let me come with you to that guy's cottage!  
  
karura: yuta!  
  
yuta: hai!  
  
karura: don't cause trouble for me and rica and don't make us look like fools because of you! *rica glares at yuta like trying to zap him with electricity*  
  
yuta: ha-hai!  
  
tsujiai: come on! let's all go!  
  
nina: ya!  
  
so they went in the train station and bought tickets. then, they went in the train. in the train...  
  
karura: waaaa.... look at the sea! it's so beeeeeautiful!!!!!!  
  
yuta(whispers to himself): look at who's acting like a fool.  
  
karura: i heard you yuta!  
  
rica: stop saying things like that about people who scold you, yuta!  
  
yuta: ^_^'  
  
karura: just one more thing to make rica mad or irritated and you will become... hmm...  
  
what do you want us to do with him, rica?  
  
rica: fry him!  
  
karura: that would be fun!  
  
rica and karura: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*people stare at them for acting like freaks and move away*  
  
yuta: tasukete! (save me!)  
  
tsujiai: sakura!  
  
nina: ha-hai! (ye-yes)  
  
tsujiai: karura and rica are pretty active, huh?  
  
nina: ya, they are. *slightly blushes*  
  
kaji: hey, tateishi.  
  
ayu: eh? *blushes*  
  
kaji: what do you think is tsujiai planning to do in his cottage?  
  
ayu: i don't know.  
  
kaji: i see...  
  
so they rode the train to the place where tsujiai's cottage is. when they got there...  
  
karura and rica: wow! is it real?  
  
karura: it looks smaller in grandpa's comp... *rica covers karura's mouth*  
  
rica: there you go again! please! please stop doing that!  
  
karura: *nods*  
  
tsujiai: come on! let's go inside! it's so hot here outside! come on!  
  
all: hai!!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

so they all went inside tsujiai's cottage. since they were going to sleep there for a week, they had to pick rooms. but since there are only 4 rooms, there are those who should share. one room has 1 huuuuuge bed, which can hold 3 people. another one has a bed for 2. and the last 2 have only one bed.  
  
karura: hmm... how are we gonna decide who stays in which room?  
  
tsujiai: well there are four rooms, one can fit 3, another can fit 2, and the last 2 can fit 1 person.  
  
kaji: how can we pick who's in which?  
  
rica and ayu: hmmm......  
  
nina: hmm... ah! maybe i can make a dice roll with my magic. but it only has 4 numbers. the other two will become the numbers 2 and 3.  
  
*nina transforms to her uniform in magic kingdom and puts a small stone in the treasure box*  
  
nina: practice! *the rock turned into a dice.  
  
karura: hmm... ah! i think i know how this works nina!  
  
nina: hai! so roll th..  
  
karura: we roll the dice and then the number that shows when u roll the dice is going to be the room you will be staying in. if it's one, you'll sleep in one of the rooms that can fit 1 person. if it's 2, the room that can fit 2 people. if three, the room that can fit 3 people. got it?  
  
all: yeah!  
  
nina: i wanted to tell them that! _ ;_;  
  
karura: okay! so let's start with rica!  
  
rica: *rolls dice* it's 3!  
  
karura: okay! next is ayu!  
  
ayu: *rolls dice* it's 2! (thinking) i hope kaji-kun will also dice the number 2.  
  
karura: next is tsujiai!  
  
tsujiai: *rolls dice*  
  
rica(thinking): please let it be 3!!!!!  
  
tsujiai: it's three!!!! i guess we'll be in the same room, rica!  
  
rica: hai. *blushes*  
  
kaji: *rolls dice* it's two! guess we're together tateishi! tateishi?  
  
ayu(thinking): i'm gonna be with kaji! ahhhh.... kaji-kun!!!!!  
  
kaji: eh?  
  
karura: and that leaves me and yuta to be in the single room.  
  
yuta(thinking): too bad, i wanted to be with, her... *looks at rica*  
  
nina: hey! what about me!!!!  
  
karura: oh yeah! so that's why it was kind of weird to have only two people left when only four people diced when there are seven people. so, next is yuta.  
  
yuta: rolls dice* (thinking) please letit be three!!!!  
  
karura: it's one!  
  
yuta(thinking): heh! it was too good to be three!  
  
karura: next! nina!  
  
nina: *rolls dice*  
  
karura: it's, three! that leaves me to be one!  
  
i hope everyone likes their places/rooms!  
  
tsujiai: come on! let's all unpack! 


	4. chapter 4

so they all unpacked in their rspective rooms...  
  
rica(thinking): ahhh!!!!!! tsujiai-kun's gonna be in the same room where i am!!!!! ahhhh!!!!!!!  
  
tsujiai: rica. rica! RICA!  
  
rica: ah! hai?  
  
tsujiai: it's your turn to change in your swimsuit! sakura's still unpacking so you go.  
  
rica(thinking): ahhh... tsujiai looks so good when he's wearing swimtrunks... *drool*  
  
tsujiai: rica.. rica! rica! RICA!  
  
rica: ah!!!! ha-hai!  
  
nina: rica-chan! what's happening to you? you're no that attentive anymore!  
  
rica: ah! gomen!!!!! (sorry)  
  
i'll go and change now.  
  
rica went inside the bathroom and changed. so nina continued to unpack her things, trying to look for her swimsuit. tsujiai walked out of the room wearing swimtrunks and some kind of red vacation polo.(the polo with white palm leaves) wehn tsujiai wet out, he saw karura sitting by her room. she was already dressed. she was with yuta, they were both staring at the floor.  
  
tsujiai: umm... karura? yuta? what are you two doing.  
  
karura and yuta: staring at nothing.  
  
karura: *suddenly stood up and surprised tsujiai* but since you're outside already, i want to talk about something.  
  
tsujiai: ha?  
  
yuta: i'm gonna change now. bye.  
  
--silence--  
  
karura: hi!  
  
tsujiai: ^_^' are you crazy or something?  
  
karura: i'm only crazy at school or when someone near me is crazy!  
  
tsujiai: are you saying i'm crazy?  
  
karura: yes, in a way. you're crazy for a person.  
  
tsujiai: *slightly blushes* wha-what are you talking about!!!!!!?????!!!!!!  
  
karura: just think that i am very good at umm... how can i say it... ah! i can read a person's mind if it's about feelings. anger, love, and other feelings.  
  
tsujiai: you scare me.  
  
karura: i know.  
  
rica: karura!!!!!!!  
  
*tsujiai and karura gets surprised*  
  
karura: na-naniyo!!!! (wha-what is it?)  
  
rica: whatcha talking about?  
  
karura: nothing! *tsujiai stops blushing*  
  
rica: hmm... *stares at karura* stop it okay?  
  
karura: eh?  
  
rica: scaring people.  
  
karura: ha-hai!!!!! ^_^'  
  
yuta, nina, kaji and ayu walk out of their rooms and...  
  
kaji: why is everyone here?  
  
ayu: yeah.  
  
nina: shouldn't you be outside at the beach.  
  
yuta: they must've waited for us.  
  
karura: come on everybody! let's go to the beach! 


	5. chapter 5

they all went downstairs and ate. after eating they went outside, to the beach. at the beach...  
  
karura: ahhh.... so refreshing...  
  
rica: you really like the ocean breeze, do you?  
  
karura: of course i do. it's water. ^_^ and you like the scent of the sun at these watery beaches too, huh?  
  
rica: yeah!  
  
nina: stop discussing about your elemental powers and help me here! *carrying a lot of stuff*  
  
karura(whispers to rica): you think she is jealous?  
  
rica(whispers to karura): yeah.  
  
tsujiai: come on! let's set that volleyball net and play beach volleyball!!!  
  
kaji: hear that tateishi? we're gonna play volleyball! *becomes crazy kid-style*  
  
ayu: tetsushi! come on!  
  
kaji(thinking): she called me tetsushi!  
  
ayu(thinking): ahhhhhh!!!!!!! i called kaji-kun tetsushi!!!!!!! i-is he upset!!! i know i'm not!!!!!!!!! aaaaaahhhh!!!!!! i'm so nervous!!!!!!!! i don't know why, but i am!!!!!!!  
  
kaji: ayu???  
  
ayu(thinking): ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! he called me ayu!!!!! ahhh!!!!!! i'm soooooooo excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ayu: yes, tetsushi?  
  
kaji: your gatting crazy again.  
  
ayu: ha-ha?????  
  
yuta: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa..... so funny ayu!!!!! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: yuta!  
  
yuta: uh oh!  
  
karura: yuta! how dare you make rica furious!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: you remember what we said in the train, right yuta?  
  
yuta: h-hai?!?  
  
rica: hmph! so you know what i'm gonnado right?  
  
yuta: h-hehehehehehhehhee!!!!!!! (thinking) tasukete!!!!!!!  
  
karura: man! i thought you were called the so called "genius" or "tensai"(genius) we just became priestesses and here you are yuta!  
  
yuta: hey.... what can i say... i guess i'm not really...  
  
rica: all that, huh? you think you're all that but you're not!!!!!!!! now!!! *casts a spell*  
  
yuta: no! not... the zapping thingi spell!!!!!!  
  
karura: yeah! you're gonna go tztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztztzttztz!!!!!!!!!! all the way home!!!!! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
nina: ^_^ *giggles* i'm happy those 3 are getting close.  
  
tsujiai: yeah!  
  
nina: but then, maybe too close. *sees rica zap yuta* RICA!!!!!!  
  
rica: *gasps*  
  
karura: ahhhh!!!!!!  
  
nina: what happened!!!!!  
  
karura: well, you see... i.. uhh.... umm.... uh..... you see... umm....  
  
rica: karura.  
  
karura: hai?  
  
rica: stop that.  
  
karura: hai.  
  
--complete silence. the wind blows--  
  
ayu: come on! let's fix our beach stuff  
  
so they all fixed their beach stuff, inflated the beach volleyball. and set up a place for sunbathing. then, nina, ayu, kaji, and yuta, play beach volleyball. then, karura, rica and tsujiai went to swim. then...  
  
karura(thinking): hmm... this may be a good chance for rica.  
  
karura: tsujiai, rica, i'm gonna go sunbathing 'kay?  
  
rica: demo!(but!)   
  
karura(whispers to rica): daijyoubu daijyoubu yo! (it's gonna be alright you know) i know you can stand being alone with him!  
  
rica: demo!  
  
karura: i'm gonna go now 'kay?  
  
tsujiai: un! mata na! *karura runs to the big umbrella on shore*  
  
tsujiai: so... rica...  
  
rica: eh?  
  
tsujiai: *splashes water on rica*  
  
rica: he-hey!!!!! you're unfair! i didn't even know we're gonna have a... *tsujiai splashes water on rica again* he-hey!!!!!  
  
tsujiai: you're very good for a laugh!!!!! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: *splashes water on tsujiai* ha! see! you're good for a laugh too!!!!!!  
  
tsujiai: hey!  
  
*starts to have a water splash fight thingi!*  
  
karura(thinking): *giggles* they sure are having fun. but maybe too much fun. *imagines crazy things* she would never use her magic against tsujiai, never. or will she????? nah!!!!!  
  
yuta(thinking): they're getting close. *looking at tsujiai and rica*  
  
nina: yuta! abunai! (watch out!)  
  
yuta: huh?! *gets hit by the ball*  
  
all: yuta!!!!!  
  
yuta gets unconscious and is brought to his room. when he woke up, karura, rica, nina and tsujiai were there. kaji and ayu were saying goodbye to the doctor and prepared the medicines needed. in yuta's room...  
  
yuta: *opens eyes* huh? where am i?  
  
nina: ahh!!!! he woke up!  
  
*everyone gathered around*  
  
karura: are you alright?  
  
rica: is your face deformed?  
  
yuta: *gets up* you're so mean, rica!  
  
rica: hmph!!!!!  
  
karura: yuta! don't act like that! rica IS TRYING to be nice to you! just that, she can't. ^_^  
  
yuta(thinking): hurt her that much, huh?  
  
yuta: so, how many hours? minutes? days? seconds? miliseconds? etc. etc. have i been unconscious.  
  
tsujiai: a year.  
  
yuta: WHA?????!!!!?????!!!???  
  
tsujiai: so gullible.  
  
yuta: hmph! sorry if i'm like that!  
  
tsujiai: it's okay!  
  
yuta: so, how many?  
  
nina: 2 to 4 hours.  
  
yuta: that means it's night time already.  
  
nina: yup. ^_^  
  
tsujiai(thinking): does sakura think about this guy so much. huh? why am i thinking... am i getting... jealous?!? hmph! i can't be! i know sakura likes me... right?  
  
karura: you're thinking again, are you?  
  
tsujiai: what?!?  
  
karura: what's what?  
  
tsujiai: uh.. uh... nothing! i'm going to get the medicines. *goes out and shuts the door*  
  
nina: huh! hey! i'll help! *goes after tsujiai* *shuts door and bumps into tsujiai* ah! tsujiai. *blushes and looks down at the floor* i thought you went to the kitchen to get the medicine.  
  
tsujiai: *speaks suddenly* *surprises nina* well, you see... i just... uh... something...  
  
nina: ^_^' you're getting freaky...  
  
tsujiai: haha... gomen! (sorry!)  
  
nina: ^_^  
  
--silence--  
  
tsujiai: there's something i want to talk to you about...  
  
nina: eh? 


	6. chapter 6

so tsujiai wanted to talk to nina about something. while they were talking, in yuta's room...  
  
rica: say that again and i'll zap you into little tiny pieces!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: hey! rica, its time you cooled off... i think yuta needs...  
  
rica: the fire spell!!!!!!!!! bwahahahaahahahaha!!!  
  
just then the three heard some voices coming from outside in the   
  
hallway. they didn't mind it, but rica did, being the most curious witch she is.   
  
she puts her ear against the door to find out if she could hear anything   
  
the two people were talking about. she recognized the voices...  
  
rica(thinking): hm? *karura continues to laugh sinisterly* who's voices are these? *hears tsujiai's voice* ah! it's tsujiai-kun!!!! *hears nina's voice* it's nina! hmm... they must be talking about what to do for tommorrow.  
  
she ignored them, then put her ear against the door again...  
  
rica(thinking): woooo.... i'm soooo curious! wait! this is eavesdropping!  
  
--silence--  
  
rica(thinking): oh well!  
  
this is what rica heard:  
  
tsujiai: *hugs nina* (rica just heard a sound that they moved) I love   
  
you...  
  
nina: un... i love you too.  
  
*end*  
  
rica didn't know it would hurt that much. she knew that tsujiai liked   
  
nina better than her, but she had absolutely no idea that it would hurt   
  
that much just to hear those three words come out of tsujiai's mouth if it was for a different person. but rica tried her best to keep   
  
all those things to herself. she felt pain in her chest but that didnt stop her   
  
from being the person who controls karura and hates yuta (will be   
  
explained in prequel, if ever that happens). she walked back to karura and   
  
yuta with a fake smile on her face, and glassy eyes. rica had long   
  
hair... it became messy because of the way she positioned herself to listen   
  
to tsujiai and nina's conversation. she was wearing a white sleeping gown, too. in fact, it made her look almost like...  
  
yuta: sa-sa-sa-SADAKO!!!!!  
  
karura: we'll make you a ghost if you dont stop that!!!  
  
yuta: but she really does look like sadako...  
  
karura: *glances at the crying and smiling freaky rica with messy long   
  
hair like sadako's* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! its   
  
sadako!!! *thinking* sadako?  
  
somewhere far beyond tokyo, maybe in CLAMP school...  
  
nokoru: ahh... i hear a voice of a girl!  
  
suoh(thinking): oh no! the student board papers are gonna be piled up again!!  
  
akira: here's your tea takamura-sempai. here's your tea, kaichou.(president)  
  
nokoru: there's no time for tea, akira!!!!  
  
akira: ha-hai?  
  
suoh: yes there is kaichou! the thing that we don't have time for, is saving those girls or ladies who scream!  
  
nokoru: but...  
  
suoh: please, kaichou!  
  
nokoru: hai... *thinking* too bad...  
  
back in tsujiai's cottage.  
  
in the kitchen...  
  
ayu and kaji: what was that?!?  
  
kaji: that saounds like...  
  
ayu: ... karura!!!!!  
  
*starts running up the stairs*  
  
in the hallway...  
  
*tsujiai stops hugging nina*  
  
nina: eh?  
  
tsujiai: that came inside from inside the room!!!!  
  
nina: ahh!!!! let's check it out!  
  
*runs inside the room* *ayu's and kaji follow them*  
  
  
  
nina: what's hap-hap... sa-sa-sa-sa...  
  
ayu: sadako!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kaji: aaah!!!  
  
the three plus karura ran out of the room, screaming. that left rica, yuta and tsujiai in the room.  
  
back in CLAMP school...  
  
nokoru: i hear it again! suoh! pleeeeeeease!!!!!!  
  
suoh: nope.  
  
nokoru: *sigh*  
  
akira: time for dessert!  
  
nokoru: *suddenly stands up and surprises suoh* dessert! ^_^  
  
back in tsujiai's cottage...  
  
tsujiai: you can stop scaring people now, rica.  
  
rica: *mumbles to herself* (if my translation is correct, this is what   
  
she mumbled) stupid hair i hate you darn it i wanna die right here   
  
right now damn i hate yuta!!!! karura you are too crazy and whats so good   
  
about nina... gosh... im crying, aren't í?  
  
rica ran out of the room, crying. but neither tsujiai nor yuta noticed   
  
she was. they only thought she wanted to scare the others again.  
  
tsujiai: whats up with that.  
  
yuta: i don't know.  
  
tsujiai: are you alright now?  
  
yuta: *nods*  
  
tsujiai: i'll go look for nina and the others.  
  
yuta: *nods* i'll try to look for rica.  
  
rica was running up the stairs to the veranda. when she got there, she   
  
fixed her hair, and sat near the edge (you know, where you shouldnt sit   
  
because you might fall off and die)  
  
rica: why does this keep happening to me?! *remembers what yuta did to   
  
her* first yuta, now tsujiai-kun!! darn that yuta! i'm never falling for anyone again! rrrggg... huh? how come i feel so frustrated? its not my fault... or is it?  
  
yuta somehow knew that rica was in the veranda, so he went up there.   
  
the stairs were carpeted and yuta was wearing little fuzzy rabbit slippers, so rica   
  
didn't hear anyone coming.  
  
yuta: are you alright?  
  
rica (thinking aloud): darn! i hate you all!  
  
yuta: rica?  
  
rica (still thinking aloud): if only i had the courage to jump off here   
  
i would've done so already!  
  
yuta: RICA!!! SUICIDE IS NOT GOOD!!!  
  
rica: huh?  
  
rica was startled. she turned around to find yuta there, glaring at her   
  
with (very) concerned eyes. but when she did turn around, she...   
  
well... fell off the veranda. falling, to her death?  
  
meanwhile, in the veranda below where yuta and rica are...  
  
tsujiai: now you guys understand?! that was rica, not sadako.  
  
just then they heard someoene screaming. then they saw a girl   
  
falling... a very familiar girl...  
  
karura: rica-chaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nina: OH MY GOODNESS WHY IS SHE FALLING???!?!?!?!?!  
  
ayu: WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!  
  
kaji: NINA, KARURA! WHY DONT YOU USE YOUR MAGIC????  
  
tsujiai: HURRY!!!  
  
nina and karura: h-hai!  
  
but when they positioned themselves to cast magic, someone already beat   
  
them to it.  
  
rica (thinking): yuta...  
  
rica landed on a soft pink baloon thing that yuta made using magic to   
  
save her from her death. she was crying, really hard.  
  
rica (thinking): oh my God... if he didn't cast that spell in time... i would be in the otherworld right now...  
  
karura(all the girls were crying): rica-chaaaaaaaannn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! daijyoubu? (are you alright?)  
  
*karura continues to say "daijyoubu?"*  
  
rica did not respond. she was gasping for air, overjoyed to be alive.   
  
she was crying really loud.   
  
karura: *looking at rica like reading her mind* huh? hmm.... ah!!!!  
  
nina: hm? what is it, karura? don't tell me you're talking to yourself!  
  
karura: no! not that! i think i might've, found something out...  
  
rica(thinking): hm? karura? 


	7. chapter 7

so they took rica to nina, tsujiai and rica's room (shortcut: ritsu's room) room. in ritsu's room...  
  
rica: wha?  
  
karura: *chibi form* rica-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: eh?  
  
karura: *super chibi form that she's hugging rica's head because of her smallness*  
  
rica: karura.  
  
karura: *does a ninja pose* that's not gonna work on me!!!!! hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: karura.  
  
karura: hai? ahhhhh!!!!! no!!! i'm not falling for..  
  
rica: karura!!!!!!  
  
karura: hai?  
  
rica: yamete kudasai. (please stop)  
  
karura: hai.  
  
kaji: you fell for it.  
  
karura: what? ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rica-chan! you tricked me again!  
  
*starts having a "joke fight" with rica*  
  
yuta: *looks at the two and the people surrounding them* *sighs* *looks at rica* *slightly blushes*  
  
*imagination*   
  
karura: you're thinking of her are you?  
  
*end*  
  
yuta: huh? *looks around* how did that happen?  
  
tsujiai: what happened?  
  
yuta: huh? oh, nothing.  
  
tsujiai: hm? i'm going outside. just tell anyone who asks, kay?  
  
yuta: *nods* eh? *gets irritated* *thinking* what am i now?! a dog following my master's orders?!? ha!  
  
*ayu and kaji surround yuta*  
  
yuta: eh?  
  
ayu: well, you looked like you were talking to yourself because you're alone here, so we thought you were crazy and you were lonely...  
  
kaji:so we came here to comfort you but looksw like you don't need it.  
  
nina: what are you talking about?  
  
yuta: nothing nina. *walks away*  
  
nina: eh? *watches yuta pass by*  
  
ayu: i think something's wrong with him.  
  
kaji: yeah.  
  
nina(thinking): yuta? doshite? (why?) why are you acting like this? you should be teasing me or at least someone or thinking about someone or using your magic against someone. why aren't you doing these things? ah! masaka!(it can't be that!) *remembers karura and rica threataning yuta in the train* yuta is finally trained to be good!!!!!!!!! *angels sing*  
  
on the bed side of the room...  
  
karura: *still crazy* *suddenly stops* ne... (hey)  
  
rica: hm?  
  
karura: you like someone do you? someone from... nina's group?  
  
rica: *slightly blushes* no i don't!  
  
karura: *suddenly speaks and surprises rica* you like someone!  
  
nina and the others: eh????????????  
  
yuta: *comes back to his senses* what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	8. chapter 8

yuta: you like someone rica?  
  
rica: i don't! why would i like someone?  
  
*tsujiai overhears them through the door* *opens door*  
  
tsujiai: you like someone rica?  
  
rica(thinking): oh no! now tsujiai too!!!! karura!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura(thinking): hm? *sensing anger from rica* uh oh.... *rica glares at karura*  
  
rica: karura!  
  
karura: ha-hai??  
  
rica: *laughs sinisterly* you know what i do when i'm mad, right?  
  
karura: hai?  
  
rica: you better run now! *suddenly stands up* or else!!!!!!!  
  
karura: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! tasukete!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
somewhere far away in CLAMP school...  
  
nokoru: *eating* huh? *puts food on the table* suoh!!!!!  
  
suoh: no kaichou!(president)  
  
nokoru: but i hear it again and again! and it appears to be the same voice!!!  
  
akira: wow! kaichou really is a genius! he can tell someone's voice with another someone's voice!!!!!  
  
suoh: *sighs* of course! it's a girl's voice!!!!  
  
nokoru: suoh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
suoh: hmm... let me think about it... nope!  
  
nokoru: whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're torchering me!!!! if only you didn't hide my supply of dolls i would be gone right now!  
  
suoh: that's the technique! please go back to work now, kaichou.  
  
nokoru: whaa!!!! i give up!! no! not yet!*thinking* i'm not gonna give up!  
  
back in tsujiai's cottage...  
  
rica: *casts spells against karura*  
  
karura: *casts spells against rica's spells*  
  
nina: great show isn't it? *eats popcorn*  
  
ayu: yeah... *eats popcorn*  
  
kaji: good thing you have a popcorn machine tsujiai! *eats popcorn*  
  
tsujiai: un... *eats popcorn*  
  
yuta: *just eats popcorn*  
  
karura: whaaaaa!!!!! you're too much rica!!!!  
  
rica: aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you made me irritated now i... uh... umm... huh....  
  
karura: rica-chan? hm? i win! hahahhahahaha!!!!! rica-chan?  
  
rica: *yawns*  
  
yuta: rica! *runs to save rica from falling* *catches rica* daijyoubu? (you alright?) oi! (hey!) rica! ricaaa!!!!  
  
rica: hmm... i hear chickens... 


	9. chapter 9

after a few hours, rica woke up. ayu and nina was there. karura and the others were outside at the beach, burrying yuta. rica sees them bury yuta. karura was laughing and was saying something...  
  
karura: hahaha!!! bury him good! hahaha! i paid you good! right, guys?  
  
tsujiai: you only paid us 100 yen.  
  
karura: got any complaints? or would you like me to burn you down!?!  
  
tsujiai and kaji: no complaints, master!!!  
  
karura: that's right! bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!  
  
rica: ya! that's right! bury him good!!!  
  
ayu: why do you want to make yuta suffer so bad?  
  
rica: well... because...  
  
nina: rica... *grabs rica's hand* please rica... you can tell us anything...  
  
rica: well... here's the story...  
  
one day in a school in the magic kingdom, students were just being   
  
dissmissed. karura and rica were just walking home as usual.  
  
karura: that teacher is so irritating! she keeps on telling me that i   
  
should fix my hair, and when I do she keeps on complaining that it's not   
  
fixed properly!  
  
rica: you know, did it ever occur to you that the teacher is VERY,   
  
VERY, VERY NEAR US?!  
  
karura: eh? *turns around, sees teacher with glowing red eyes*   
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *starts running away*  
  
teacher: come back here, you! *goes after karura*  
  
karura: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! *cries anime style*  
  
rica: *tear drop appears on head, anime style* guess i'll have to walk alone  
  
home today. *after a while* hmph. its no fun without no one to talk   
  
to...  
  
????: i can talk to you.  
  
rica: aaah! *jumps up**turns around and sees yuta* Y-yuta? *blushes*  
  
yuta: hi!  
  
---silence---  
  
rica: S-STALKER!!!!!!!!  
  
yuta: w-wait! i wasnt following you... *blushes* i happened to hear you   
  
say that you don't like having no one to talk to, so i guess this would   
  
be the right time... to tell you...  
  
rica: *blushes* h-huh?  
  
yuta: *gulp* I-I... I-I-I... *gulp*  
  
rica (thinking): what's wrong with him?  
  
yuta: *goes closer to rita, rita and yuta blush more* I-I...  
  
rica: uhh... can you like, say it?  
  
yuta: I LOVE YOU!  
  
rica: Eh?!  
  
rica (thinking): ... I can't believe it... I like him, and he likes me   
  
back...  
  
yuta: i was meaning to tell you that for a long time already, but...  
  
rica: huh?  
  
yuta: when sayaka* broke up with me because she realized i had feelings   
  
for you i thought i should tell you right away.  
  
*sayaka - another character in the ultra maniac manga, who was yuta's   
  
girlfriend  
  
rica: eh?!  
  
yuta: w-well, i guess that's it. i just wanted to say that. umm... see   
  
you tomorrow. *starts walking away*  
  
rica: wait! *yuta stops walking* umm.... rica loves you too, yuta...   
  
*they both blush so much you'd think they have extreme sunburns*  
  
yuta: c-can... can i walk you home?  
  
rica: un! (yes!)  
  
so yuta walked rita home and when rita went into the house...  
  
rica's big brother: AND WHO WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
rica: B-big bro!!! I didn't know you were there!  
  
and so, the next day rumors were spreading around the school about yuta   
  
and rica's relationship. as much as it was against rica's will, yuta   
  
was denying their relationship, and was beggining to get the feeling that   
  
he didn't really love her.  
  
one night, when rica and yuta were on a date, yuta took rica to the   
  
park. they sat on a bench and...  
  
yuta: umm... rica...  
  
rica: its okay, you don't need to tell me. *starts crying*  
  
yuta: huh?  
  
rica: i know you don't love me. i notice that you always look at   
  
sayaka... and whenever you said you loved me, i didn't feel anything, whereas   
  
usually my heart races, rica's kokoro (heart) feels different when you   
  
are the one who says "i love you", and i meant that in a bad way.  
  
yuta: that's... true... i still love sayaka. i only said that i love   
  
you is so she would become jealous...  
  
rica got really angry. she knew that he didn't love her, but she didn't   
  
know the part where he was just using her to get someone jealous!  
  
rica: you...  
  
yuta: nani? (what?)  
  
rica: you... you... I HATE YOu! *slaps yuta so hard he fell off the   
  
bench, some people stare at yuta, coz usually it takes a really dumb guy   
  
to make a girl so mad. i think*  
  
yuta: o-ow...  
  
rica: SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU JERK! YOU A**HOLE! DOAHO! BAKERO!   
  
HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
yuta: H-HEY!  
  
rica: YOU!!!! FEEL MY WRAAAAAAAAAAATH! *uses the most powerful fire   
  
spell she knows*  
  
yuta:   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOMEN, GOMEN! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!  
  
rica: WHATEVER! JERK! *leaves park*  
  
random girl #1 to random boyfriend #1: what a jerk. he must be really   
  
dumb to make that girl mad.  
  
ayu: i see... so that's what happened...  
  
nina: how come yuta always hurts people's feelings.  
  
rica: ya! he's so dumb!  
  
karura: ya!  
  
rica: eh? karura? why are you here?  
  
karura: well i secretly left tsujiai and kaji to bury yuta. hehe... ^_^'  
  
tsujiai: *enters with kaji and a dirty yuta* well, we buried him alright!  
  
kaji: ya... buried deep that he couldn't breath so we got him out.  
  
tsujiai: karura didn't want us to get him out so she went away secretly.  
  
yuta: you were so mean karura!  
  
karura: but i didn't think of that...  
  
yuta: oh.. really...  
  
rica: yuta is soooo slow...  
  
yuta: hmph!  
  
rica: ah!!!so irritating! hmph! *walks out of the room to the beach*  
  
karura: guess she still remembers what happened huh, yuta?  
  
yuta: u-un... 


	10. chapter 10

so karura chased rica to the part near the beach then she lost her. near the beach...  
  
karura: rica-chaaaan!!!!!!!!!!! where are you!!!!!????!!!!! eh? *sees rica at the beach*  
  
rica: yuta wa bakero! (yuta's an idiot) yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! yuta wa bakero! YUTA WA BAKERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: *wears a mask that looks like yuta with a headband that says,"hi! i'm bakero**! not yuta!"* hiya!  
  
**-bakero-stupid/idiot  
  
rica: *raises her head and turns her head* *reads sign* eh!? 0_o  
  
karura: what?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
rica: stop joking around, karura.  
  
karura: eh? i'm not karura! i'm...  
  
rica: bakero?????????  
  
karura: eh........  
  
rica: stop it, karura.  
  
karura: i'm just trying to be funny!  
  
rica: you're funny enough now, please stop it...  
  
ayu and the others saw karura and rica at the beach. just... staring at nothing... so they went up to them...  
  
ayu: are you guys okay?  
  
*both still staring at nothing*  
  
nina: hey!!! *puts hand on karura's shoulder*  
  
karura: *suddenly speaks* NANI!  
  
all*except rica*: ahhh!!!!!!!  
  
karura: eh? what happened to you guys? you looked like a big sonic wave hit you.  
  
rica: *stands up* *puts hand over karura's head and ruined her hair* stop scaring people. *walks away*  
  
karura: eh? ahh!!!! you ruined my hairdo!!!!! hey!!!! come back here rica!!!!!!!  
  
tsujiai: karura and rica...  
  
kaji: ...are very scary.  
  
ayu: yeah...  
  
yuta: hmm....  
  
nina: eh? what's wrong yuta?  
  
yuta: hmm...  
  
nina: yuta?  
  
yuta: hmm... *nina turns yuta around* ahh... hmm.... hmm... ahh... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...............  
  
nina: ahhh!!!!! you!!!!! wake up!!!!!! YUTA!!!!!  
  
yuta: ha? *sleeps again*  
  
nina: ahhh!!!!!! YUTA!!!!!!!!!  
  
ayu: what's wrong nina?  
  
nina: well, i think something's wrong with karura and rica, don't you think so? i'm waking yuta up so he could help me...  
  
kaji: hm? somethings wrong with rica and karura?  
  
tsujiai: come on now kaji.... stop getting in their discussion. we're not supposed to be in it... *pulls kaji into the cottage*  
  
ayu(thinking): *sighs* everyone's becoming weird...  
  
nina: whaaa!!!!! what's wrong with rica and karura!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
yuta: hmm.... maybe because they're...  
  
rica and karura: wer're what, yuta? *the two were starng at yuta with shining red eyes*  
  
yuta: hahahahahahahha.... ha?  
  
karura: that's it! we're burning you!  
  
rica: this... would be fun...  
  
yuta: tasukete!!!!!!  
  
ayu: so.. you still think there's something's wrong with them?  
  
nina: *sighs* nah... they ARE back to normal...  
  
ayu: i guess the rest of the week are gonna be active huh?  
  
nina: *sighs* i guess so... *the two tie up yuta to a pole and starts burning the pole*  
  
yuta: whaaaa!!!!! nina!!!!  
  
nina: ah! karura! rica! what are you two doing?  
  
karura: oh no! we're spotted! *turns around with marks on her face like an indian warrior*  
  
rica: ah! what's on your face karura!!!!????!!!  
  
karura: huh? oh... paint...  
  
rica: why?  
  
karura: *starts to have tears in her eyes* but i... but i... whaaaaa!!!!! *cries*  
  
rica: ahhh!!!! stop crying!!! when nina catches us from running, then that's the time you'll cry!!!!  
  
karura: eh? why? *stops crying*  
  
rica: so i can escape! bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: ah! hidoi!! (you meanie!)  
  
nina: hey!!! you shouldn't do that!!!  
  
rica: oh no!! start crying... i mean running!!!  
  
karura: h-hey!!! *rica leaves karura*  
  
nina: come back here! you shouldn't let a friend die!  
  
karura: i believe in our yuta policies... we can!  
  
nina: huh?  
  
*stops* *karura takes out a book*  
  
karura: see... it says here in section 1 rule 1, "you can make yuta kirishima suffer, even if he, is your friend". so, we can hurt him!!!!!  
  
ayu: don't tell me you two made that book...  
  
karura: no... we didn't.... we tortured someone to do it...  
  
--silence--  
  
ayu: let's go back to what we were doing....  
  
nina and karura: okay. *both nod*  
  
nina: *eyes shine like prepared to torture karura*  
  
karura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tasukete!!! *giggles* ^_^  
  
in CLAMP school...  
  
nokoru: hm? i hear it again!!!! suoh!  
  
suoh(thinking): he hasn't heard that for a while... *sighs* my break from this is now over...  
  
akira: i'm done with my paper work! i'll prepare tea now! would you like oolong tea or milk tea?  
  
nokoru: *suddenly speaks and surprises suoh* ah! i'd like milk tea!!!!!  
  
suoh: *sighs*  
  
back in tsujiai's cottage...  
  
karura: *keeps on running* wahahahahahahahahaha!!!! this is fun!!! hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
nina: heeey... *slows down* come baaack... *falls*  
  
karura: wahahahahahahha!!!! this is soooooo much fun!!!!! rica-chan! join in too! a-re? (huh?) rica-chan?  
  
rica: *in ritsu's bedroom* hmm... karura... stop scaring people....*sleeping*  
  
karura: rica!!!! where are you!!!!????!!! *sneezes* ahh!!!! rica must be making fun of me!!!  
  
nina: karura... aren't you tired... it's already sunrise... let's rest... hmm... zzzzzzz...  
  
ayu: zzzzzz....  
  
karura: eh? why should i be tired?????? ahh!!!! you're sleeping!!! i thought we're going to play tag all day!!!! *sighs* let me take you to your room... *string like-water starts to pull ayu and nina into their bedrooms* that should take care of them... *trips on something* ah! *falls* what was that!?!  
  
tsujiai and kaji: zzzzzzzzz..............  
  
karura: whaaa!!!! how come everyone's asleep!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
so karura walked down the beach until everyone woke up. when the others woke up...  
  
rica: *yawns* that was a nice dream... *goes outside* (note: nina was not in bed when rica woke up)  
  
ayu: ah! ohayou rica! (good morning rica!)  
  
rica: good morning!  
  
ayu: come on let's go downstairs.  
  
rica: *nods* ^_^  
  
so they went downstairs and...  
  
karura: zzzz.... *sleeping on the sofa*  
  
nina: look at her... sleeping like a baby when she didn't even want to sleep earlier.  
  
tsujiai: yeah...  
  
kaji: come on everybody! let's eat breakfast!  
  
all except karura: yeah!!!!!  
  
so they spent their whole vacation doing the same thing everyday... greeting "ohayou", eat breakfast, swim, play beach volleyball, rica will tease yuta, yuta will get hurt, nina will chase rica, ayu and kaji will get the doctor, ayu and kaji say goodbye to the doctor, ayu and kaji will get medicines, rica makes fun of yuta saying "you should be dead by now, and your face is deformed" and yuta will say "you're soooo mean, rica!", then everyone will eat dinner, yuta will eat in his bedroom, and in the dining room rica will say "daya!!!" and everyone will wonder what does that mean. then they all go to sleep. karura, on the other hand, slept all week, in fact, they almos left her in tsujiai's cottage. *poor karura!!!!!*  
  
*whaaa!!!! finally i finished this fic!!! ahh!!! m exhausted with it!!! whaa!!!! well, gotta think of my next fic! hope you enjoyed it!!!!* 


End file.
